


Bland Color Wheel

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, big sad, i listened to Appetite of a People Pleaser too many times while writing this, what was this supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: Raffina can’t figure out how to be happy, so she follows the whims of everyone around her to a horrible conclusion.





	Bland Color Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Appetite of a People Pleaser was literally the only reason I wrote this. I don’t even know what I am doing anymore. Sorry. I should get back to the Raffami stuff instead of this. I mean, the idea that Raffina is a culmination of the people around her seems interesting, I just cannot write.

Raffina stood in the play yard of Primp Magic School and watched her classmates play. They were all enjoying themselves so much. Why couldn’t she just feel even the smallest spark of happiness? Maybe copying everyone else would do. She walked over to Amitie, who was playing magic. Raffina challenged her to a match. Puyo flew around erratically in her mind, but she managed to calmly make a chain to crush her. She won. She should feel joy. Amitie was giggling cheerfully and congratulating her. Why was there still nothing there? Why was her heart still heavy like concrete?

Raffina decided to go play with Sig next. He was whispering to some ants left on an ant hill. She tried to politely whisper to the ants too. Sig even helped urge the ants onto her waiting arm. They didn’t bite. They just squirmed and crawled around. Sig was doing the exact same thing. Ants danced across his arm, and he cracked a small smile over it. Was she doing something wrong? She asked this to Sig, but he said the ants were being nice to her too. She still felt empty. Why did happiness fly away from her like a panicked bird?

She walked over to Klug. She laughed his “UHYAHYAHYA” laugh along with him. It morphed into to an “Ohohoho~” but felt the same. She insulted the other students alongside him, a mindless puppet of his whims. She continued to play Puyo and with the bugs. The joy she should be feeling from everyone’s happy should be overwhelming, yet the only overwhelming feeling she felt was hate. Hate was all she could feel for her weak self. Her identity felt as though it were being replaced, the colors shuffled and mixed. She would become the most brilliant brown paint bucket if it meant an escape from herself. Raffina the person was something Raffina didn’t like. She wanted to run away. 

She toyed with divination around Feli. The meaningfully meaningless symbols of the tarot cards filled her empty head. The feeling of dowsing rods in her hands numbed her to everything else. The thoughts of the future seen through the supernatural filled her ears and brain. Her days in the present were wasted on the future, just as they were aimlessly used on bugs, Puyo, and superiority.

She helped Ms. Accord clean up books and set up lesson plans. Diligence was a meaningless character trait crowding Raffina’s already chaotic brain. Books upon books filled her brain with empty words and phrases. Ms. Accord smiled as she taught the class and read books, yet Raffina felt nothing. Despite the overwhelming joys of everyone in her head, she still felt thirsty for more joy. 

Her throat was so dry while filled with countless poisons. She felt longing for happiness so strong, she dove into everyone’s interests to become more obsessed with them. “Raffina” was gone. A horrible amalgam of the people around her possessed her body. People shunned the obsessive freak who wandered the school grounds. She had become a dull brown that stained the walls of all the houses it painted.

She had to vomit up the personality she had drank down. It made people horribly sick. She was a monster the way she was. Was Raffina better? She threw away any interests and insulted the very notion of having them. Her laugh was gone, her obsessions tossed away, her faux concern thrown up. She still felt thirsty and tired, and people still shunned her. She had a sharpened tongue around anyone. Sig’s bugs? Disgusting. Amitie’s Puyo? A tedious game. Klug’s record of sealing? A pathetic excuse of a book with a terrible excuse of a demon. Klug’s laugh? Brain dead. Feli’s divination? A waste of time. Accord’s studious nature? Pointless when death will slit her throat. She was a blank palette that made a mess when any color was thrown onto it. People were sickened by her cruelty and distance. Why won’t people like her? Why can’t she be happy? WHERE IS THE JOY THAT ALLUDED HER?!!? why was she so dehydrated when the had her lungs filled with acid, and why were they so thirsty now? Was the notion of existence causing her this pain? It seemed as she would feel numbed no matter what path she took. Money or poverty, it didn’t matter. Popularity or hate, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

She stood on the roof of Primp Magic School and watched her classmates play. They were all enjoying themselves so much. Why couldn’t she just feel even the smallest spark of joy? The wretched body and mind extinguished any flame she felt. Destroying would be the only solution. Let the poisoned water that composed her body spill onto the earth. She fell, then all the toxic liquids that made her covered the dirt of the land.


End file.
